Give Me Some Faith
by clockworkqueen
Summary: They refused to believe me; but, I do care since they are ignorant fools. The shadows are whispering, they want to come alive once more. They will return, and I will be there when it happens laughing in the faces of the non believers. They had their chance, and they blew it.
1. I

_They called me crazy, insane, and a lot of other things. They refused to believe my truth; they called me a damn crazy liar. They wanted to take away my captain status if I spread these so called 'rumors' around the Seireitei. They said I was some weak young girl that knew nothing about this world and I should just shut the fuck up. I knew more than them; they were the ignorant ones. They will pay for this, and it will most likely end with their lives being taken a little too soon. I personally do not care what they loose; it only shows that I am right._

 _Maybe I am crazy; maybe I am just an insane little girl that should be in a padded room hidden somewhere a few dozen meters under ground. Part of me hopes this could be true, I would love to just be crazy. That would make everything make sense; but, this sensation in my gut tells me that this is not true._

 _These voices will not stop, they follow me everywhere. My only solace from them is sleep._

 _Oh beautiful sleep; so silent and enchanting._

"Captain Wakahisa," a voice said and I cringed as I turned toward the source. Standing a few feet away was my lieutenant.

With a small smile I said, "yes, Siba?"

The unkempt man took a few steps closer to me yawning and sitting down, "how did your meeting with the Captain Commander go?" I bit my lip annoyed, I did not want to tell him the truth. I did not even tell him why I had to meet with the Captain Commander to begin with. That old man and Unohana refused to believe a word I said and said if I spoke a word to anyone else within the Seireitei I will be imprisoned.

I cannot sit back and do nothing.

I have to do something to help protect myself because I do not want to die like these ignorant fools. I will listen to the duo, I will not tell anyone else just in case they pass the words back to them; but, I will go to the one person I already told since he will definitely help me with this.

"Badly I guess," Shiba muttered at my non response.

I groaned as I sunk into my spot, "yeah, but it does not matter. It was something silly anyway"

"Eh, are you going to sit here all day and moan about it still?" Shiba said.

I turned toward him with fire in my eyes as I remembered something, "nope I will not." I stood up with a smile on my face, "why aren't you in the office working? Last time I saw there was a day's worth of paperwork on your table because you did none of it yesterday." Shiba's face paled as he remembered it and jumped out off the ground.

"Umm… I finished it, but I will go check if there is any new work now," he lied quickly knowing if he waited any longer he would have to pay my wrath.

"That is the damn spirit Shiba, you must really love your paperwork" I exclaimed, "I will go to the other squads to see if they have any to spare for you."

"Shit" he yelled as he ran back to squad 10 office. I laughed, I may not be able to take my anger out on Unohana and Yamamoto but I can definitely take it out on my lieutenant.

I am a great captain, right?

With a small laugh I followed Shiba back to the barracks until I heard a voice above me.

"I told you they would not believe you," the voice said and I looked up. Above me in the tree, with a glowing aura from the sun behind him, sat the only person in the Seireitei that both knew my secret and actually believed me completely.

"You were right, okay?" I said as I looked away from him, "they said I was crazy and to not tell anyone else about my wacko theories." With a piteous look he jumped down from the branch and joined me in the darkness below. I gazed into the chocolate brown eyes sadly below looking around for any witnesses. When I was completely sure we were alone I whispered, "Sousuke, I need your help." Sousuke responded to my question with an agreeing smile.

I knew I could trust him.

"What should we begin with?" Sousuke asked.

"Research," I replied, "research anything to do with Quincies and Yhwach. Do not let anyone catch on to this. This includes your captain; Hirako can never know since he already does not trust you and it will make him more suspicious."

 _The shadows are whispering._


	2. AM

"I do not think it is a good idea to discuss it with the two just yet," I said as I took a sip of tea, "also how is the research going?"

"We are making more progress, but nowhere near close to a finished product," Sousuke stated, "want me to go into detail?"

I shook my head no as I yawned, "nah, I trust you." Sousuke smiled as he took a sip of his own tea. "Either way," I continued, "I believe we have time. The voices are not that loud."

"You know you sound insane?" Sousuke pointed out.

I laughed, "who is the insane one? The one that hears voices from the shadows or the one that believes them?"

"Good point," Sousuke said as he stood up, "I am goin-"

"If you leave this room I will slice you," I cut him off, "and remember, your zanpakuto has no effect on me so you can't trick your way out of it."

Sousuke sat down in his seat, "either way there is nothing else to talk about. I also get the feeling your boyfriend will be here soon."

"I don't have a-" I began and I felt someone's presence coming closer, "are you sure he isn't coming for you?" Sousuke smiled and I groaned, "are you using you zanpakuto?" I stood up and walked toward the door as Sousuke followed leaning on the wall beside the door. Opening the door, I was greeted by Shinji who was about to knock on the door.

"Are you here for personal or professional reasons?" I asked.

Shinji responded with, "personal." I inwardly sighed as I quickly glanced at Sousuke who was staring at his captain.

* * *

I watched the small group from afar as they walked along the train through the wooded area in search for answers to the recent deaths. Kensei led the small group as his lieutenant continued to complain from the rear. I sat on a high branch with a cup of tea in hand as I listened to the nonsense going on. Anyone else probably could not hear the conversation from this far away, but I could hear it loud as day. It is not as if they were yelling, I guess they were, but I had three people in the group tagged.

That is when I heard the yell of little kids. I quickly straightened my posture as I searched for the source of the noise. Running along the tree trunks, I found three kids standing at the feet of a hollow. The hollow seemed incredibly weak as if it could have been dealt with by any old shinigami, so I decided not to step in just yet. I already sensed the others heading this way.

I did not want Kensei to know I have been following him, he would not be ecstatic about it. Then again… is he ever happy about anything?

I sat down on the branch and waited for the show to commence as the shinigami arrived on the scene. Only one child was left behind by that time, the others ran off. The group jumped into action and failed to stop the hollow; I either underestimated the hollow or overestimated the group. Poor Kensei. Kensei jumped in and saved the boy before telling him and the other shinigami to leave. I yawned as the battle ended quickly. I overestimated the group.

"Hey what are you crying for kid, you should be happy," Kensei said as he walked toward the child he just saved before smiling like a maniac, "laugh or else."

"That is a bit much, don't you think," one of his men said.

"Yeah, it is," I said and all the men turned toward me with their swords out. I jumped down from the branch with a small smile on my face, "oops I didn't mean to speak."

"How long have you been following us?" Kensei nearly yelled at me.

"Always and forever my love," I said as I walked over toward the group, "I could never leave your side Kensei. You are my one and only."

"Don't tell Shinji that," Kensei muttered, "he is already getting annoying with the jealously over the recent rumors." I laughed as I remembered the stupid rumors about Sousuke and me dating. These people are more willing to believe that we are dating than the hell that is awaiting their future. I kneeled down in front of the child with a smile on my face and he continued to cry. Kensei stood behind me saying, "what is your name anyway?"

"Shu-shuhei Hisagi," the kid mumbled.

"Shuhei Hisagi, a mighty strong sounding name," Kensei began, "stop crying." That did not help.

"Do you have to yell so loudly?" I asked.

"What are you crying about now kid? I said stop crying… you gotta be kidding me" Kensei muttered.

I sighed and muttered, "maybe it's your tone."

"What did you say?" Kensei yelled, "you aren't even supposed to be here. This is a sq-"

"Hey, you don't own the forest," I exclaimed as I jumped up, "maybe this is part of my routine. Maybe I always randomly wander around the forest. Maybe, sir, you are the one who is interrupting me? Did you ever ask yourself that my love?" Kensei groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked back and forth between the crying boy and a smiling me.

"You both are annoying," he groaned.

Mashiro's voice called out to us, "Kenseiiii."

"Three's the charm," I stated.

"Where were you during the battle Mashiro?" Kensei said as he turned toward the green haired lieutenant who was carrying the squad uniforms I carefully hidden. I tilted my head curiously, well I lost the bet.

I thought Kensei would have found it.

* * *

 _This discovery was just the turning point to our research. I know what needs to happen next, I am not happy about it at all. It is all in the name of science, so sacrifices have to be made. This is life or death at the end of the day. The experiments will probably have a better chance at the end of the day compared to everyone else. We chose them specifically for a reason._

 _This would be different if the higher ups listened to me; they would have been able to understand the reason behind this hellish disaster that is about to occur. I am sorry my so called friends, if only you could understand. I know you won't._

 _It will work out in the end, just trust me this once._

* * *

 **a/n- Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope the story continues to be as good as the first chapter and the summary. I have ideas of what I want to happen, the problem is actually writing it down… But thanks again, I am glad you guys are loving it.**

 **You guys should also know what will happen next :'(**


End file.
